


Perfect Prom

by MTL17



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Evie have a magical night. Evie might even call it perfect. Mal would mostly agree, as would their friends. M for last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Evie had spent pretty much her entire life staring at her reflection. She'd spend hours searching for flaws, critique every clothing choice she ever made and often repeat lessons her mother had taught her. Like she'd always need to look her best if she was ever going to find her Prince, never once guessing that Evie never really wanted one. That she wanted a Princess. Oh, how disappointed in her the Evil Queen would be if she could see her now.

At that troubling thought Evie felt a soft body press up behind her, arms circling her waist and a head resting against her shoulder, "You look beautiful."

Faking a smile Evie replied, "Duh."

Sensing her girlfriend's tension Mal asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Evie said softly and unconvincingly.

"Having second thoughts?" Mal asked softly, "Because we don't have to do this, you know? We could just stay in, or you could go and I could stay, or-"

"No, no, NO! It's not that..." Evie insisted, turning around and trying to find the words and then finally lowering her head, "I... I was just thinking about my Mom."

Smiling softly in understanding Mal gently pulled Evie's chin up and told her, "We don't owe them anything-"

"They can't get to us, screw them, I know, I know." Evie quickly snapped, repeating what had practically become their motto. Just as quickly she softened her tone and added, "It's just hard. You know that better than anyone, and... I just can't help it sometimes. It doesn't mean I'm not disgustingly happy, or regretting a second of it. Especially about you... us."

A teary eyed Mal softly replied, "Good."

Then, oh then, Mal kissed her. Right on the lips, that kind of soft and slow happy ending kiss Evie used to dream about, but be told she'd never get. Ironically Mal used to be the one most frequently telling her not to get her hopes up, clueless to the fact she was breaking Evie's heart every time she said that, that all Evie wanted was for Mal to kiss her just like this, just once. Now Evie's life seemed to be nothing but Mal kisses, most soft and sweet just like this. Others were longer and made Evie blush just to think about them, but she rarely had a chance to think about them as Mal pulled away and smiled at her, which was always the number one thing that made her blush.

"Ready to cause another scandal?" Mal grinned.

"Always." Evie grinned back.

With that Mal softly laced their fingers and gently pulled her towards the door. Once they reached it Mal opened it for her like the gentlewoman she was, Evie giving her a little smile before walking through the doorway, Mal following her through and then closing and locking the door behind them, all without letting go of each other's hand. Likewise they kept holding hands all the way through their dorms until they got outside, where Evie saw Mal's little surprise for her. Not daring to believe it was for her Evie tensed up in surprise and glanced at Mal, but when she saw the other girl was smiling widely Evie let herself get excited.

"Is... is that for us? Oh Mal, you shouldn't have." Evie exclaimed excitedly, letting go of Mal's hand and practically bouncing forwards to examine her surprise. Then she placed her hand over her mouth and then added sadly, "Seriously, you shouldn't have. It isn't that far to walk, and this must have cost a fortune."

Mal smiled at her and casually began strolling forward, "You're worth every penny."

Evie had dreamt of attending prom since she first heard about it. And why not? It seemed like a magical night, a night dreams come true. She must have gushed to Mal a thousand times about her idea of a perfect prom, so it wasn't surprising Mal had remembered, but she hadn't been expecting an actual horse drawn carriage. Honestly going to prom with Mal, and not the Prince she had always pretended she wanted to go to prom with, was more than enough for her. It was more than anything she thought she'd ever get, but to get the girl and the carriage, oh this truly was a night where dreams came true.

Mal barely took her eye off of Evie as she strolled over to the carriage and opened it's door for her lady. The carriage had cost a lot, but Mal meant what she said, the look on Evie's face made it all worth it. Hell, she'd do just about anything to see that happy look. Fortunately she and Evie had spent most of their lives as best friends, which gave Mal the inside scoop on what would make Evie happy. Just replace a few details like Prince to Princess and trophy wife to scientist and she was all set.

She couldn't have forgotten Evie's dream prom if she tried, her BFF hadn't shut up about it since they were little girls, no matter how hard Mal had tried to make her. Of course Mal had been mostly bothered by it because she thought she would never be the one to give Evie her perfect prom, and now that she was Mal was on cloud nine. Or maybe that was just because of the short but sweet kiss Evie gave her before getting into the carriage, Mal grinning goofily as she quickly followed her girlfriend, closed the door behind them and signalled the driver to get a move on.


	2. The Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sadly the carriage ride itself was short and uneventful. Sure, Mal wanted to make out with Evie, because she always wanted to make out with Evie, but that would smudge their make-up and she knew her girlfriend wouldn't be happy if she did that. Besides, she wasn't going to waste time touching up her own make-up, so Mal settled for just snuggling with Evie and making small talk until they arrived at their destination, which again wasn't very long. In fact it was barely a few minutes before Mal was slipping out of the carriage and helping her girl out of it.

They then strolled with their heads held high and their hands tightly locked to prom, barely acknowledging the looks they got. Or at least Mal did. Evie had always been the one worried about social status, encouraging them to make nice with the 'cool kids' even when they first strolled into town with the intention of freeing their parents, taking over the world and unleashing hell on all their supposedly new friends. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but they were back to getting the same kind of reactions they got when they first got here.

Homosexual relationships were rare on the Isle of the Lost, but apparently they were unheard of in Auradon. Most seemed shocked that two people of the same sex COULD date, let alone that they would want too. Luckily with Mal's ex-boyfriend Ben on the throne talk of banishment to prevent such a thing from spreading carried no weight, Mal assuring Evie they had nothing to worry about. Not that it stopped Evie from worrying, not that she let it show on such an important night. Or at least she tried.

Fortunately she had Mal, who had always been her rock at the worst of times, and to a slightly lesser extent the same could be said for their other two friends, who of course were also here together. As in together like Mal and Evie were now together, Evie showing her happiness for them as, after making their way through the crowd, she spotted their friends and she eagerly waved them over so she could get a look at their matching tuxes.

Then Evie brightly exclaimed, "Carlos, Jay, you look dashing."

"Evie, you look... erm..." Jay began gradually before trailing off as Mal gave him a warning look.

"Not horrible." Evie offered, hoping to lighten the mood.

Taking the bait Mal smiled softly, gave Evie a flirty little look and practically purred, "Not even a little bit."

For a few long seconds Mal and Evie stared at each other, then Carlos cleared his throat, "Get a room ladies."

"We have one." Mal grinned at him, "And later, we're going to use it."

Crinkling up his little nose Carlos declared, "Gross, no one wants to hear about that."

"I do, if you want to swap stories on the gory details." Jay grinned, and then as Mal gave him another look he quickly added, "After I get us all drinks."

"Mal could go with you." Evie offered, "You know, to help carry the drinks?"

"Hey, why do I have to go?" Mal complained.

"Because you're totally the guy." Jay laughed, and then when Mal scowled at him he added with a shrug, "You know, you're the guy and Evie's the girl. Like in your relationship."

"Shut up! I am not 'the guy'!" Mal exclaimed, punching Jay's arm as hard as she could, knowing that he hardly felt it despite his over exaggerated cry and the way he clutched his arm, the big baby, "We're both girls, that's kind of the point."

"You're kind of the guy." Evie shrugged, and then when her girlfriend scowled at her quickly added, "I just meant you can be, you know..."

"Obnoxious, rude, defensive, and picks fights like the rest of the hormonal teenage boys around here." Carlos offered.

"Hey, if I'm 'the guy' then you're 'the girl'!" Mal snapped.

"Yeah he is." Jay grinned wickedly, his words and the way he looked at his boyfriend making Carlos blush.

"Hey, hey, hey guys! This is prom!" Evie whined, "Can we please not squabble for five seconds? Please?"

Hanging their heads Mal and Jay mumbled, "Sorry."

"Mal, baby, I didn't mean to offend you. I love you. We all do. But there's no sense in all of us crowding the bar, so you and Jay get the first round, me and Carlos will get the next and so on. You know, basic maths which will allow us to hang out with our friends, who we don't see much of now we're lost in our mutual love nests." Evie explained.

"I hate it when you're all rational and smart." Mal grumbled.

"No you don't." Evie quipped.

"I really don't." Mal smiled, before shrugging, "But fine, you two enjoy your 'girl talk'. Me and Jay will be like, two minutes."

With that Mal disappeared into the sea of people surrounding them, quickly followed by Jay, leaving Evie and Carlos to try and find some seats.


	3. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It wasn't super easy, you'd think they'd provide more seats at an event like this, once again Evie regretting that she didn't joined the planning committee. Then again most of her extra-curricular activities had been put on hold in favour of long make out sessions with Mal, something Evie should probably cut back on next year, but she could worry about that later. For now she wanted to catch up on what was happening with her two favourite boys.

"So, tell me everything." Evie grinned, and then when Carlos blushed she quickly added, "Ewww, not that. Not that I mean ewww because you're both boys, but because you're both like my brothers. I would never-"

"It's okay E, relax. I know what you mean." Carlos smiled, "Actually... we haven't... gone there yet, but there is no rush? Not that that there's anything wrong with it. If you guys have... you know."

"Oh no, we haven't." Evie blushed before admitting, "But... tonight might be the night."

Carlos raised his eyebrows, "Wow, really?"

Evie blushed even more. She hadn't meant to reveal that, but it was something she had been going back and forth on for quite a while now, and she really wanted someone to talk to about it. She'd never really had anyone she could be truly honest with before. Back on the Isle of the Lost she couldn’t trust anyone except her four friends, and even then Evie hadn't dared let her true feelings out even for a second, even though she was sure Carlos and Jay were having the same feelings for each other that she was having for Mal. Now everything was out in the open she was really hoping to connect about these things with the only other one of their group who cared about fashion as much as she did.

So deciding to take a leap of faith Evie admitted, "Maybe. I don't know. I want to, it's just-"

"Hey, hey ,hey... it's okay. Believe me I know." Carlos said softly, "It's a huge step, and it wasn't like our parents encouraged us to be open and vulnerable with each other."

Evie smiled softly, "More like exactly the opposite."

"Right." Carlos said, "Like I said, there's no rush, and I'm sure Mal will understand if you back out."

Evie bit her lip and then admitted, "I... I haven't told her. I know she wants to, she made that very clear after we almost did it when we finally admitted how we felt about each other. But I, I just wasn't ready, and... and you should have seen the look on her face. She was so disappointed in me."

"I'm sure she was fine with it." Carlos said reassuringly, "I'm sure she'll be fine with what happens tonight, no matter what you choose. She loves you."

"I know." Evie smiled, adding boldly, "And I wanna show her how much I love her, I'm just..."

"Scared." Carlos offered with a soft smile.

"Yeah." Evie laughed softly, then after a brief pause added, "Some villains we turned out to be."

"We're not villains anymore." Carlos shrugged, "And I'm not sure we ever really were. Personally I like to think we were just misguided."

"Tell that to these people." Evie huffed, glaring at the people around them who were staring at them.

"I have, to anyone who'll listen anyway. But like your girl says, screw them." Carlos shrugged, and then when Evie blushed he asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Evie mumbled, before admitting, "You called her my girl. And she IS! She is actually mine. Mal is now my girlfriend, and... I guess I'm still getting used to it."

"I know what you mean." Carlos smiled, before quickly adding, "Not that it isn't great, you know, actually getting what you want. Being truly happy. It's just a little... you know, scary."

"Wonderfully scary." Evie beamed, and then to lighten the mood added, "But that's okay. Everyone gets scared sometimes... that's why you have your big, strong man to protect you."

"And why you have yours." Carlos shot back with a matching grin.

"Yeah..." Evie smiled, looking to where their significant others were getting their drinks, "Aren't we the lucky ones?"

"I know I am." Carlos grinned.

Smiling softly Evie agreed, "Yeah, me too."


	4. Guy Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A short distance away Mal was grumbling, "Stupid lines."

"They're the worst." Jay agreed, then after a bit added, "Remember when we first got here-"

"And people used to scramble to get out of our way?" Mal finished for him before sighing, "Yeahhhhhhhh, I miss that."

Jay nodded, and then against his better judgement blurted out, "You know, if I was a dark fairy, good or not, I would like transform into a dragon or somethin'. I mean, it's not like you'd have to do anythin'. Just, you know, stand there, then after that I bet you'd never have to stand in line again."

"I already told you Jay." Mal sighed, "I can't transform into a dragon. That was my mother."

"But didn't she used to say when you were 18-" Jay began.

"She was probably lying." Mal interrupted, "Besides, it's magic. I can't just jump into it. I need to practice it."

"So practice!" Jay exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "If there was the slightest chance I could turn into a dragon I be practising it every day, even if it meant jumping off roofs."

"I guess it's just as well you're not Maleficent's daughter, isn't it?" Mal quipped.

"Well, I do look good in leather, and I'm pretty sure I could pull off the purple hair." Jay grinned, then when Mal gave him a look he turned to look at where their friends/lovers were sitting and added, "But all things considered, I'm pretty happy."

Mal smiled softly, "Me too."

Silence fell between them in which they both felt awkward over how sappy they were being, then Jay shrugged it off and in a teasing tone told his friend, "Besides, Evie is great, but I wouldn't want to swap her for Carlos."

Smirking Mal teased, "Not girly enough for you?"

"Na, I just wouldn't want to swap him for anything." Jay smiled softly.

"Yeah, I get that." Mal smiled, glancing at her girlfriend and friend before rolling her eyes, "God, when did we become so..."

"Happy." Jay offered.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Mal said dryly, unable to keep the smile off her face, and not just because they reached the front of the queue, "Finally, can... you!"

"You!" Audrey said just as coldly.

There was a long pause where the two girls stared at each other, then a familiar voice squeaked, "Hi Mal. Hey Jay."

Great, Mal thought, before faking a smile and turning slightly to the other brunette at the makeshift bar, "Jane... love the hair."

Jane lowered her head, instantly making Mal feel bad, and then mumbled, "I, I do my best."

"I think you look good." Jay offered.

Perking up Jane smiled, "Thanks."

"Wow, a compliment from a gay guy." Audrey said dryly, "Don't let it go to your head."

"Actually my boyfriend and her girlfriend are gay." Jay corrected joyfully.

"I'm more attracted to people then gender, and he'll fuck anything." Mal added bluntly.

"Except you." Jay told Audrey, "I don't like your brand of bitchiness."

"Yeah, the whole pretend I'm nice but really I'm not, thing is totally off-putting." Mal agreed, "I wouldn't fuck you either."

"Well, you'll never get the chance." Audrey said coldly, pushing two plastic cups forward, "Now take your drinks and go."

"What about our dates?" Mal enquired with a grin.

"Here." Jane offered softly, then when Jay and Mal reached for the offered cups Jane held onto them and softly told them, "I, I think you're really brave."

"JANE!" Audrey scolded.

"Don't you think it's brave? Showing up with your own gender to prom?" Jane asked her friend, "I mean, no one else has."

"That doesn't mean anybody should." Audrey said coldly, "Rules are rules."

"Maybe some rules were made to be broken." Ben said, seeming to appear out of nowhere from the crowd.

"Your Highness... I, I didn't mean any disrespect." Audrey said apologetically, and noticeably to him.

"I'm sure you didn't." Ben said, turning to his ex-girlfriend, "Have a lovely evening."

"Thanks." Mal said, kissing him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "But I can fight my own battles."

"I know." He smiled, "It doesn't mean I'm not here for you. No matter what."

"That, and I'm guessing you don't want any actual battles fought tonight." Jay said dryly with a playful grin.

"And that." Ben smiled, before quickly adding, "No offence, it's just-"

"It's fine. We don't want to make you look bad." Mal smiled at him, turned to leave, and then after a pause turned back, "Jane..."

For a moment Jane was worried, then Mal waved her finger around, returning Jane's hair to the vibrancy it had been after briefly befriending the fairy, causing her to smile widely and gush, "Oh my Gosh, thanks Mal."

"You're welcome." Mal grinned, mostly at Audrey, before turning and heading back to her date.


	5. I Feel Like Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The next hour or so was mostly uneventful as the four friends sat around and mocked everything around them, just like they had back on the island. The only difference was that Evie and Mal sat really, really close together. Jay and Carlos did the same, although to a lesser extent, Carlos apparently still having problems adjusting to acting that way in public. Mal certainly didn't care, and she was grateful that Evie had no qualms about Mal putting her arm around her or taking her hand. Of course it's not like she didn't sympathise, which was why she didn't resist when Jay and Evie gave her not so subtle hints that they wanted her to suggest something. Well, she might have rolled her eyes, but that was to be expected as her friends were as subtle as an anvil.

It went down like this, after at least ten minutes of mocking the other couples dancing Jay turned to her and challenged, "Well Mal, if you think it's so easy, maybe you should show us how it's done."

At which point Evie fluttered her eyes and murmured, "I'm up for it, if you are sweetie."

Indeed rolling her eyes Mal sighed, "Fine, I will.

"Oh, what an invitation." Evie mocked, sounding grumpy.

Avoiding the urge to roll her eyes again Mal sat up, turned to her girlfriend, held out her hand and as sweetly as possible asked her, "My Lady, may I please have this dance."

Evie blushed, took her hand and allowed herself to be gently pulled up to her feet before mumbling, "Dork."

"Drama Queen." Mal teased back, pressing her lips against Evie's cheek to prevent any comeback.

As Evie blushed and allowed Mal to leave her away Jay stood up, offered his hand to Carlos and parroted, "My Lady, may I please have this dance."

"Jerk." Carlos playfully responded with a smile.

"You know it." Jay said proudly, before adding, "Come on, it's not like we will be alone out there."

"I guess that's true." Carlos admitted before standing up and allowing himself to be dragged to the dance floor.

At first things were mercifully low key, no doubt the reason why Jay had chosen this particular moment. The current song was fast and although upbeat and perky still inspired Mal to embarrass herself, her four friends likewise making fools of themselves. It helped that they could dance altogether, and yet there was a respectable distance between them all. Then suddenly a slow song came on and everybody around them paired up, as always Mal's friends looking to her for guidance.

With only the briefest of hesitations Mal pulled a clearly nervous Evie close and whispered, "Ready to really cause a scandal?"

"Of course." Evie replied with all the confidence she could master, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and of course letting her take the lead.

Jay and Carlos followed suit and everything was really nice for a while. Really, really nice. Sure, they were getting a few looks, but Mal barely noticed when she was this close to Evie as they slowly moved around to the incredibly sappy music. Mal even enjoyed the perverse knowledge that their dance lessons under the Evil Queen when now finally paying off, only she was no longer dancing with Jay or Carlos while Evie danced with the other. They were dancing with each other, Mal smiling wickedly as she imagined the look on the Evil Queen's face if she found out what Mal was doing with her daughter. What she wanted to do with her. What she was hopefully going to do to her.

Suddenly Mal panicked as she saw a tear slide down her girlfriend's cheek, "Oh God Evie, what's wrong? Did I step on your toes or something?"

"No, no... it's nothing like that, I just... I can't believe this is actually happening." Evie smiled through her tears, "I can't believe I'm here with you."

Mal tilted her head sceptically, "So... these are happy tears?"

"Duh." Evie laughed softly and nervously, before admitting, "This is like, everything I've ever wanted."

Mal smiled and then somewhat mockingly whispered, "Awww."

Suddenly feeling defensive Evie lowered her head and murmured, "I'm sorry, I know you don't like this sappy stuff, but I just can't help it."

"Shhhhhhhh." Mal shushed softly, cupping Evie's pretty face and forcing it upwards so she could look into her eyes again, "I can't believe this is actually happening either. That I'm really here with you. This IS everything I've ever wanted."

Brightening Evie softly smiled, "Promise."

"Promise." Mal confirmed, leaning in and resting her forehead gently against Evie's as the two of them exchanged a soft smile.

Then a familiar voice coughed, "Dykes."

Seeing red, or technically green, Mal let go of her girlfriend and whirled round and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Back off." Chad Charming warned.

"No, you back off!" Mal demanded, pushing him hard enough to make him stumble back. He then got in her face, Mal coolly telling him, "If you're going to be mean, at least be man enough to repeat it to my face. Or at the very least get some original material."

"MAL! MAL! MAL!" Ben called out his ex-girlfriend's name frantically as he dashed over. He kind of been worried that someone would rub Mal the wrong way and push her into causing incident, but it wasn't until he got closer that he saw Prince Charming's son/his sort of friend, Ben firmly telling him, "Back off Chad!"

"Do as you're told, boy." Mal piped in mockingly.

"You too Mal." Ben said solemnly, "This is supposed to be a safe space. A place where we can celebrate with each other. Not do battle. We're supposed to be adults now. I expect you to act like it."

"He started it!" Mal snapped without thinking, immediately feeling childish.

"Actually, you started it." Chad said as he took a menacing step towards Ben, "You were the one who let these perverts inside our kingdom, after everything their families did to ours, and now here they are, making a mockery of this entire night. And what's good and right with the world."

Not backing down Ben firmly said, "As long as you are in my kingdom you show them, and me, respect."

Shoving him out of the way Chad turned his attention back to Mal, opening his mouth and advancing, only to back off when her eyes started glowing bright green, grumbling when he was a respectable distance away, "Whatever."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Mal smirked, turning back to Evie, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Evie said unconvincingly with a soft smile.

"Mal, Evie, I'm so sorry." Ben said after briefly talking with his guards.

"Not you're fault." Mal shrugged.

"If it's any consolation, my guards are throwing him out as we speak." Ben said, "Thanks for not turning him into a toad. That-"

"Could have been a big problem, I know." Mal huffed, "His Dad would have probably caused a fuss, pressuring you to banish us, which was probably Chad's plan. If the Fairy Godmother wasn't able to just turn him back, and it wouldn't have ruined Evie's night, it might have been worth it."

"You're so sweet." Evie smiled dreamily at her girlfriend, before turning to the king, "But if he tries that again I will personally make sure no one ever finds the body."

Despite Evie normally being the nice one of her group the look in her eye and the tone of her voice made Ben gulped softly before replying, "I'll be sure to pass on that message."

"Good." Mal grinned, grabbing Evie and almost aggressively continuing their dance, "Now, where were we?"

As Evie still seemed a little shaken up Mal was grateful when the next song was fast, breaking the attention which had fallen between them. After that the likes of Chad and Audrey thankfully kept their distance. Thankfully for their sakes of course. Mostly. Mal didn't want her night with Evie to be spoilt of course, especially as this night meant so much to her girlfriend, and she didn't want to be imprisoned again, even if it was for actually doing something evil this time. But yeah, if Chad or Audrey said another bad word like that she would work out how to turn into a dragon just so that she could burn them to a crisp, because no one insulted her girlfriend.


	6. Wicked Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Evie had learned that pretty much all of her mother's lessons were misguided, and she didn't agree with her opinions on virtually anything, except one thing. Mal defending her honour was wicked hot. Like so hot Evie just wanted to kiss Mal over and over again, and... other things. Dirty things. Things which made her blush, and some of the web searches she had done upon discovering the Internet. Mostly though it just made her want to snuggle up to her girlfriend and purr like a well cared for kitten, Evie basically getting that chance as for the next hour she enjoyed several slow dances with the girl who defended her honour/their relationship.

Then she whispered, "Can we go now?"

Genuinely surprised Mal frowned, "Why? Aren't you having a good time?"

"No, I am, it's just-" Evie began.

"Is it Chad?" Mal interrupted her girlfriend, "Did he get back in here while I was in the bathroom? Because I swear, if he said one bad word to you, I'm going to tear off his-"

"No, no, no, nothing like that." Evie assured, "It's just-"

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Mal asked in a small voice.

That part made Evie frown, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know." Mal looked down awkwardly, "It's just you've always talked about prom with such a beautiful sparkle in your eyes and I can tell how much it means to you, and well... you can just take longer. If you wanna."

"Yeah, but I know you hate this kind of thing, so this seems like a nice compromise." Evie smiled.

"Well, we can stay longer if you want." Mal said, regretting it instantly.

"Really, I'd thought you jump at the chance to leave." Evie frowned.

"Yeah, well... it isn't so bad as long as I'm with you." Mal admitted.

"Softy." Evie beamed.

"Hey, I just don't want to muck this up." Mal grumbled.

"That isn't going to happen." Evie promised, before adding with a playful grin, "I won't let you."

Mal smiled, "I don't deserve you E."

Evie smiled back, "You totally do M."

They then exchanged a soft but passionate kiss and finally left the dance floor before heading out of the party. Well, they said goodbye to Jay and Carlos first of course, but the two boys were so lost in their own little world they barely acknowledge the two girls. Not that Mal or Evie particularly cared. After all, this very special night had only just begun, and Evie was more determined than ever to make it magical, especially after Mal had given her the perfect prom.


	7. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Mal used her magic to call the coach back and as soon as they were safely inside it Evie pressed her lips gently to Mal's, the two of them making out the whole ride home. And it wasn't long, but Evie did her best to make up for that by quickly dragging Mal back to their room and then kissing the daylights out of her when their door was safely closed behind them. Not that Mal needed convincing, the purple haired girl intertwining her arms with the blue haired girl as they first giggled their way back to their room, and then crashed their bodies together like they had done every other night they had gone out on a date.

However this time the night wouldn't end with them kissing until their lips were sore and they snuggled up against each other, happy but sexually frustrated. No, Evie was going to make the night perfect by going all the way with Mal, and apparently her girlfriend had the same idea given the way she was grinding against her, the feel of their bodies during that with their clothes on driving Evie crazy. She had never been more sure that this was the right thing. The thing she wanted to do more than anything else. But she needed to be crystal clear they were on the same page before she took the final step, so as much as it physically pained her Evie pulled away and after catching her breath asked Mal a very important question.

"Do you wanna, you know?" Evie blushed.

For a couple of seconds Mal look surprised, then she softly smirked, "What?"

"You know!" Evie pushed.

"Yeah." Mal admitted, "But if we're going to do this, we should be able to say it."

"Ok." Evie nodded, before blurting out, "I, I wanna do it! Take our relationship to the next level. I want to have sex. I want to have sex with you Mal. I want it more than anything. I want you more than anything, because you're all I've ever wanted."

Before her girlfriend could ramble even more Mal firmly grabbed her face with both hands and gently kissed her, pulling Evie into it to help her take her mind off it. Not that she really needed to, as always Evie only too eager to kiss her back, but after a few seconds of bliss Mal could tell her lack of verbal response was making her girl nervous. Mal hated herself for that, but Evie was being so cute and wonderful she just couldn't resist. Besides, she wanted her turn to speak, and the best way to make Evie shut up was to kiss her. Still Mal made sure that this was brief, at least by their standards, so she could pull back, look Evie in the eyes and tell her what was in her heart.

"I want to have sex with you too. So, so much. More than that, I..." Mal closed her eyes, hesitated for a second, and then opened her eyes again and admitted, "Do you remember when we first got here? How we would make fun of the annoying lovey-dovey couples? Both at school and on TV?"

"Yeah." Evie murmured.

"Well, the whole time I wanted what they had with you." Mal confessed, "And now I do. We're one of those annoying lovey-dovey couples, and Gosh Evie... I want to make love to you!"

For a few seconds Mal thought she had gone too sappy, then with tears threatening to fall from her eyes Evie replied, "Oh Mal, I want to make love to you too."

More than any other word, or combination of words, that was taboo to them. After all, growing up the older kids had talked about having sex, and doing it, and even fucking, but making love? That was pretty much the opposite of anything they, or any other kid, was inspiring for on the Isle of the Lost. Not that it really meant anything, Mal and her friends taught that it was nothing but words used by deluded fools and people who weren't mature enough to use real words to describe it. But now Mal wanted to physically show how much she loved Evie by taking the ultimate step. She just hoped she wouldn't screw it up.

Evie had been thinking the same thing since she decided to give Mal her virginity, however she wasn't obsessing over it right now. No, she was just staring at Mal with what felt like literally hearts in her eyes, then after what was probably at least a full minute of that Evie close the distance between them again and firmly pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. Mal immediately kissed back and the two girls once again became lost in each other, their kiss increasingly heated as Mal slowly manoeuvred Evie towards her bed.

Once they reach their destination Mal broke the kiss, moved back slightly and then after a slight hesitation she kicked off her high-heeled shoes and then pulled her light pink dress over her head, leaving her in just a pair of white bra and panties. She then stood there for a couple of seconds, looking so nervous and cute, both the expression on her face and her pretty little body taking Evie's breath away. Then the two girls simultaneously moved in for another kiss, and then after a few minutes of reassuring smooching it was Evie's turn, Mal cautiously grabbing onto her dress, breaking the lip lock and staring into her soon-to-be lover's eyes. Evie smiled nervously, slipped out of her shoes and helped Mal pull off the light blue dress she had handmade, exposing her underwear clad body.

Pulling back Mal slowly and deliberately looked Evie up and down, smirked at her girlfriend and then kissed her again. This time she picked her up in the process, Evie letting out a little squeak as the dark fairy effortlessly picked her up, gently lowered her down onto the bed and got on top of her. They then kept kissing for a very long time, both too nervous to move on. Then, just as Evie was beginning to worry that Mal wasn't ready for this, or didn't really want her, Mal broke the lip lock and moved her head down to start kissing Evie's neck.

Again this lasted for several minutes, although this had the added bonus of Mal's hands, beginning to explore her body. Before her hands had just stayed on her hips, massaged the back or better yet her face, but now they were sliding over her thighs, stomach and sides, almost but not quite touching the areas Evie really wanted her to touch. Which to be fair they had done before, but only when fully clothed, or at least wearing pyjamas, so the feeling of Mal's bare skin touching hers was electric, and it was only making what happened to her neck that much more intense, especially when Mal started to lick, suck and even bite that soft flesh beneath her lips.

Mal had always been very territorial. She used to be proud of that fact, her unwillingness to share her toys and other things a sign of her wickedness. Of course an exception to that rule was Evie. She always shared things with Evie, that was because even when they were friends Mal considered Evie to be hers. Now they were older and together that possessiveness manifested itself in the form of constantly marking her territory. Specifically giving Evie hickeys, and although Mal had refrained so Evie could look 'flawless' in her prom photos, like she wasn't flawless anyway. But now Mal didn't need to hold back, so she did her 'worst' and when to town on that neck for several minutes.

Along the way Mal worked up the courage to cup Evie's tits over the bra, making both girls cry out with delight. Ok, this was technically something they had done before, but only during they're most fierce make out sessions, and even then it was Mal slipping her hand underneath Evie's top. Now they were both down to their underwear on top of Evie's sheets and ready to take the final step, Mal forcing her hands not to tremble as she slowly slipped her hands underneath Evie's body so she could unhook her bra. It was fiddly and weird taking off a bra at this angle, but it didn't take Mal that long and when the bra was off she pulled back to get a good look at the exposed flesh.

Then she glanced up at her clearly nervous girlfriend and murmured, "Evie, you're so beautiful."

Mal then lowered her mouth downwards to Evie's breasts, wrapped her lips around one of the other girl's nipples and began gently sucking it. Evie moaned loudly and brought her hand up to grab Mal's hair, but she soon loosened her grip and started playing with that purple hair as Mal switched back and forth between swirling her tongue around her nipples and gently sucking them. She also went back and forth between the nipples, pressing a few gentle kisses to the soft flesh surrounding those sensitive bundles of flesh although was mainly the nipples themselves she concentrated on. At least until she found the nerve to move her hand to Evie's in a thighs, and then to the prize in between them.

When her hand closed around another girl's pantie covered pussy Mal froze and both girls let out a little whimper of pleasure, mixed in with a little fear and anticipation. Then after savouring the moment, and calming her nerve, Mal began gently rubbing Evie. She began gently rubbing her girlfriend's pussy. Mal began gently rubbing her girlfriend Evie's pussy through her panties while continuing to lick and suck her tits, Mal being overwhelmed by some combination of those words while Evie let out the most beautiful, and tuneful, moans, groans, whimpers and gasps of pleasure.

Evie was also feeling overwhelmed. In fact, she never felt more overwhelmed, her whole body trembling as Mal touched her in a way she had never done before. And she still wasn't directly touching her, Evie convinced that she would either cum or explode when Mal slipped her hand underneath her panties. Then a few seconds later Mal did push her hand underneath her panties and Evie was shocked that her only response was to whimper her girlfriend's name, Mal responding to that by removing her mouth from Evie's nipples and smirking down at her, again making Evie feel like she was going to explode or cum.

"You're so..." Mal began, before restraining herself, and instead whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." Evie whimpered.

Then Evie let out a sharp cry as Mal pressed her index finger against her girl's entrance and slowly pushed it inside. Mal was inside Evie, that fact making both girls cry out and moan with pleasure. Then after several long seconds of just leaving her finger fully embedded inside her Mal began pumping it and out, officially beginning to fuck Evie. No, Mal was officially making love to her, because they loved each other. Because they'd just exchanged those three little words as proof of it, the way Mal was now looking at her only solidifying that fact, Mal briefly returning to licking and sucking Evie's nipples before leaning upwards to kiss her again.

After that Mal broke the kiss and just stared deep into Evie's eyes, their faces inches away from each other as the purple haired girl fingered the blue haired girl with machine-like efficiency, both of them clearly becoming completely lost in the act. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but it felt like years. Even a lifetime. Like they were frozen in time, 'cursed' to relived this moment over and over again, which was absolutely fine with Evie. In fact, she wanted to stay in this moment forever. After all, what could be better?

The answer to that, which Evie realised was fairly obvious when it happened, was two. Two fingers were better than one, Mal easily sliding that second finger into her pussy, and shortly after that began rubbing her clit, things which Evie had tried before, at Mal's insistence, on herself but having someone else do it was so much more intense. More importantly Mal was doing it, the beautiful fairy's eyes glowing green with lust as the fingering became increasingly intense, driving Evie to what had to be an orgasm. And it was promising to be far more powerful than any she'd ever given herself, Evie whimpering increasingly loudly as she was pushed closer and closer towards the edge of orgasm, the poor human becoming mindless in the process.

Mal used to spend hours practising her evil smirk in the mirror, but she was convinced this was her most wicked smile ever, and she didn't even consider herself evil any more. But bringing her love what seemed to be pure pleasure like this called for this kind of smirk, and she wasn't sure she could stop herself if she tried. Which she didn't. No, she was far too preoccupied with thrusting her fingers in and out of her girlfriend's soft wet heat, and not becoming distracted by the beauty of the girl beneath her or her own burning need. Which wasn't exactly easy.

Evie's beauty was always distracting, but she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now, her face awash with pleasure, her eyes filled with love and lust, her body writhing underneath Mal, and most amazingly of all her cute little cunt squeezing Mal's fingers and covering them in her girl's liquid excitement. All that alone made Mal want to cum, but in her current position she was rubbing her crotch against Evie's thigh. She hadn't meant to at first, but it just felt so good that she couldn't stop, and it was threatening to make her cum before Evie, which was unacceptable.

So Mal increase the pace of her fingering and growled, "Who's my little Princess?"

"Me!" Evie squeaked without hesitation. "I'm your Princess. I'm your little Princess!"

For a moment Mal felt guilty. She knew how much Evie wanted to be a 'real' Princess, that it was her childhood dream, something that Mal had mocked her for when they first met, until realising how much the title meant to her friend. Now they were together it was something she used very sparingly, and only as a term of endearment. It seemed wrong to use it against her now, especially as her tone had been unintentionally condescending. And for a moment Mal thought her attempt to push Evie over the edge may have backfired, her girlfriend's words combined with just the feel of Evie's soft thighs against her cunt sending her as close to the edge of orgasm as she had ever been without going over it.

Then mercifully Evie came. Not that Evie clarified it, but her face scrunched up and then relaxed in this adorable little way, her body trembled, and most importantly her pussy clenched down on Mal's fingers painfully hard and covered them with more cream than ever before. That was Mal's cue to rub her pussy even harder against the soft thigh beneath her, and allowed the few little words they just exchanged to echo in her mind, Mal slamming her fingers in and out of Evie's tight little cunt just to make sure she got the job done while by far experiencing the best climax of her life. The best part about it being that through most of it her eyes were locked with those belonging to the girl she loved.

When Evie came she closed her eyes tightly, unable to deal with the intensity of what she was feeling. Then she felt Mal caressing her face with her free hand, Evie taking it as a silent plea for her to open her eyes. When she did the impossible happened and she fell even more in love with Mal as the two girls stared into each other's eyes as they came. But it was just that, it felt like they were staring into each other's souls, and every part of their beings were making love. Which made her villain side want to throw up for being so sappy, and if Mal knew what she was thinking she would have probably laughed or freaked out, but Evie was just so lost in the moment, and overwhelmed with love for the other girl.

So much so that once there was an even a hint of her climax winding down Evie reached out, grabbed Mal's face with both her hands and yanked her down into may be their most passionate kiss yet, which was really saying something. Unfortunately this put an end to the fingering, although Evie found it flattering that Mal was too distracted by her lips and tongue to continue. Which actually gave her a great way to try and pay Mal back for what she had just done, and for giving her the perfect prom.

Evie allowed herself a few minutes to enjoy kissing Mal, and for them both to come down from their highs, which was extra wonderful with Mal still inside her. Then she flipped them over and starting kissing her way down Mal's body, unfortunately forcing her girlfriend's fingers out of her in the process, but it was very much worth it when she heard the little squeak Mal let out when she effortlessly unhooked the other girl's bra. This was something Evie had practiced with her own bras and some pillows, and while it wasn't exactly the same it allowed her to be quick enough to impress Mal.

Desperately wanting to continue doing that Evie moved down to Mal's breasts, taking one of her girlfriend's nipples into her mouth and gently sucking on it, making Mal moan. Then she licked it, then sucked it, and so on, before moving over to the other nipple. That was when Evie really return the favour from earlier and suddenly started going back and forth between Mal's boobs, her lover squirming underneath her. Her lover. That's what Mal officially was now. Her lover. They'd made love, had sex, etc and now they were officially lovers, the thought of it making Evie smile with blissful happiness.

Mal was happy about them becoming lovers, but much less happy that Evie was now teasing her. She was more horny than she could ever remember being, her body still tingling from both her own orgasm and the indescribable thrill of making her girlfriend cum, and now she wanted more. More of Evie cumming for her, and definitely some more orgasms for herself, and while Mal didn't mind too much which it did feel like it was Evie's turn, and at first the other girl seemed to be trying to mirror what Mal had done.

Instead of moving a hand downwards both Evie's hands stayed on her upper half. Evie didn't even grab her butt. Although at least she mostly concentrated on Mal's tits, pushing one more firmly into her mouth while tweaking the nipple of the other, but even that became torturous as Mal increasingly crave more. However just as Mal was about to complain Evie started kissing her way down her body, paralysing Mal with shock. She'd always figured she would be the first to do this, but if Evie really wanted to Mal was not going to stop her, the purple haired girl's heart pounding in her chest as the blue haired girl settled in between her legs.

There was a long pause, which felt like an eternity, then Evie leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it from the bottom of Mal's pussy all the way up to the top. Unsurprisingly this gave Mal the most intense pleasure she had ever known, the normally proud girl letting out a long, and embarrassingly high-pitched, moan which dissolved into a pathetic sounding whimpered towards the end. Mal then continued to whimper and moan as Evie repeated the process, and for the first time in her life Mal got her pussy licked by another girl.

Of course it was the first time she was getting her pussy licked by anyone, but the fact that it was another girl made the experience much more intense. And not just any other girl, but the girl who had been her best friend for all her life, the person she'd always been closest too, and the one thing she actually really wanted she thought she could never have. And now Evie was hers. Evie was her girlfriend. Mal's girlfriend Evie was licking her pussy for the very first time, and is physically wonderful as it was the mental pleasure was even more powerful. Combined? Combine made her mind pretty much melt, a blissful happy smile crossing her face as Mal lost the ability to think for a few wonderful minutes.

Evie was almost just as lost in blissful happiness, and similar thoughts echoed in her mind as she was unable to believe that she was actually licking Mal's pussy. Mal who was her girlfriend, the two of them on her bed having sex for the very first time together. Their first time. And so far it was even more magical than Evie had imagined, and she had spent years imagining this night. Lately in graphic detail. So the fact that it was exceeding expectations was extremely impressive, even if Mal/their relationship blew her mind on a regular basis.

However as it was Mal's pleasure that really mattered right now, especially after just how hard she had made Evie cum and incredible pleasure/happiness she had made her feel on the lead up to that, so the human tried her best to desperately concentrate on pleasing her fairy. Which of course meant continuing to lick Mal's pussy at a slow but steady pace, every time starting from the very bottom and then sliding to the very top where she could linger on Mal's clit, the whole time Evie wishing she had the nerve to do more thoroughly research, or that research had been more detailed because she totally felt out of her depth, even if the reaction she was getting was very positive.

As the most notable reaction was when her tongue touched Mal's clit Evie started lingering more and more on that sensitive bundle of nerves. She didn't entirely give up on the pussy licking, but she did start switching between that and just licking Mal's clit. Then she took it into her mouth and gently sucked on it, and as Mal really seemed to enjoy that Evie sucked harder and started flicking her girlfriend's clit while it was still in her mouth. She then wrapped her mouth around Mal's entrance because it had been so successful with her clit, and more importantly so that the other girl's pussy cream flowed directly into her mouth and down her throat.

It took a little getting used too, but soon Evie found herself increasingly loving Mal's pussy juice, until she thought was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Ok, the fact that she adored Mal was obviously a factor, as was the fact that Mal was clearly getting off on Evie swallowing pretty much everything she had to give her, but still the fairy had a tasty twat. Not that Evie had anything to compare it too, but then again she didn't want or need a comparison. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life in between Mal's legs, drinking this yummy liquid and forcing the most wonderful sound she ever heard out of her girlfriend.

Mal was increasingly embarrassed by those sounds as she was awoken from her blissfully happy state by an increasingly overwhelming need to cum. It had been something of a gentle and enjoyable awakening from her teammates stated first, but now it was almost painful, Mal clawing at the bed sheets and writhing underneath the soft tongue assaulting her cunt and clit. Most worryingly inhuman sounds were coming out of her mouth, and she was pretty sure her eyes were glowing green, although somehow that wasn't putting Evie off, which was both flattering and a relief as Mal didn't think she could cope if Evie's suddenly wanted to stop altogether.

Of course equally she couldn't stand this continuing gentle treatment, so after what felt like eternity Mal decided she needed the something directly about it. At first that was just gently placing the her hand on the back of Evie's pretty little head and pushing down on that blue hair. When that didn't work she started whimpering 'please' and her lover's name over and over again. Then when Evie continued to ignore, or just not get, the hint Mal's eyes grew dark, as did the room, she dug her fingernails into Evie's scalp and then in an inhuman voice demanded what she so desperately needed.

"More! Give me more! Stick your tongue inside me! Shove it as deep into my pussy as it will go!" Mal commanded in a tone she would have never used on Evie otherwise, and never wanted to use on her again. Then she whimpered as Evie complied, "Evie, oh Evie, oh, oh, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK! OH MY GOD, yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm, that feels soooooooooooo gooooooooooooddddddddddd! Mmmmmmmmmm, Evie, oh Evie, my beautiful sweet Evie. My little Princess. Please fuck me. Oooooooooooh, fuck me with your tongue, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mal immediately regretted getting so frustrated with Evie as soon as she got what she wanted, however before she could backtrack her wonderful girlfriend slowly pushed her tongue inside of her and then left it there so they could both enjoy the feeling of Mal's pussy quivering around Evie's tongue. Then, overwhelmed by her own selfish need again, Mal begged to be tongue fucked, her amazing girlfriend again giving her what it felt like she desperately needed and produced the powerful daughter of Maleficent to a writhing, screaming mess of flesh and bone. And that was before Mal came.

When she actually came, when her best friend turned girlfriend Evie tongue fucked her to orgasm, by ever so slightly increasing the pace of the tongue thrusts, Mal went crazy. Her body trembled, and bucked upwards into Evie's face while she pushed the other girl downwards, practically smothering the girl she loved with her cunt. She tried to stop that, and her magic crackling all around her, but she couldn't. Mal was completely out of control because she was completely lost in the most intense ecstasy she had ever felt, the best part about it being that Evie ensured that climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, keeping Mal on that high for what felt like hours.

It wasn't quite that long, but Evie tried her best to keep it up, again wishing she could stay forever just like this, in between Mal's legs and making her girlfriend cum over and over again. Mostly because she just like making Mal feel good, but also because she adored the taste of the other girl's cum. Because while Mal's regular cream had taken some getting used to Evie had been instantly addicted to her girlfriend's girl cum, sealing her mouth tightly around Mal's entrance to desperately try and swallow every drop squirting out of the girl she loved. Unfortunately there just been so much, but on the bright side, the rest of it covered Evie's face, which made her feel like she'd been marked by Mal, and she loved it when the fairy got all territorial and marked her, and this was way more fun than neck bites.

Evie got to swallow even less of the following orgasms so it was good she enjoyed being marked like that, although it wasn't from a lack of trying. It was more because there was just so much of the heavenly liquid, and Mal was cumming so frequently, and rubbing her pussy against Evie's face. So much so eventually Evie gave up trying to tongue fuck Mal and simply sucked her clit while shoving one and then two fingers into the other girl's cunt, Evie hoping she could swallow some of the cum currently leaving Mal's cunt as she couldn't stand the thought of it going to waste. Although she did love the feeling of Mal cumming on her fingers.

Then all of a sudden Mal was pulling Evie upwards by her with strength which had to be supernatural. She used this same strength to pull those fingers out of her pussy and then, after a few minutes of frantically kissing Evie, Mal brought those fingers up to her face. Mal then parted her lips, pressed those fingers to them, only to smile wickedly and pushed those fingers against Evie's lips. Not hesitating for a second Evie parted her lips around her own fingers, moaning as she sucked Mal's cum off of them while Mal watched with a wicked grin on her face. Then Mal let go of her hand and when Evie pulled those fingers out of her mouth they kissed again, softer than before but no less intense.

For a second Evie thought they were done. Then the kiss became more intense, Mal beginning to grind her body against hers and Evie automatically followed suit. Shortly after that Mal flipped them over so she was on top, because of course she did. Not that Evie minded. Exactly the opposite, she loved the feeling of being mounted by Mal, the fairy taking full control and beginning to hump her like an animal in heat. As she did this their private places rubbed together, specifically their tits and pussies, the constant grinding combined with all that eating Mal's pussy, making sure that Evie was soon cumming again.

Mal came too. Honestly she was still in such a high from the oral sex that she had to hold herself back so she could make sure she made Evie cum first, and so she can make sure she was staring into Evie's beautiful eyes during her latest climax. Then Mal just buried her face in Evie's neck, cursed herself for being shorter, and then just kept rubbing her body against her girlfriend's until there was nothing left of them, but a mass of sweaty girl flesh.

It probably would've lasted much more than a minute if Evie wasn't grinding herself upwards just as passionately, if not more so, pushing Mal to outlast the girl she loved, and of course give them both as much pleasure as possible. They then collapsed completely exhausted, their bodies covered in sweat, cum and pussy cream, both of them barely conscious as they trembled and whimpered at just the force of the after-shocks of their orgasms.

Sometime later, when she finally found some strength returning to her, Mal pressed kisses to Evie's chest, then her neck, and then finally began whispering gentle encouragement into Evie's ear, telling the other girl how beautiful she was and that she loved her with all her heart. Then Mal heard Evie begin softly weeping, and she was overwhelmed with dread, desperately trying to search her memory for something she could have done or said which would have upset her love, and then when finding nothing forcing herself to lift her head, cup Evie's pretty face and waiting till the human was staring her in the eye again.

Then she asked softly, "Evie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Evie murmured quickly, feeling embarrassed, before admitting, "I'm just... I'm just so happy."

Mal smiled softly, wiped Evie's tears, and admitted, "Me too."

"I just..." Evie began, unable to stop herself from gushing, "I just love you so much."

Leaning in even closer Mal whispered, "Love you more."

"Not possible." Evie murmured softly, a small smile crossing her face as she added, "Thank you for giving me the perfect prom."

"You're welcome." Mal smirked, "But then, you only deserve the best, my little Princess."

Evie blushed and Mal kissed her forehead, and then rolled them over so the purple haired girl was resting on her back with the blue haired girl's head resting against her chest. They lay there for several minutes as their bodies cooled and, at least partly, dried. Then got under the sheets for more snuggling, the whole time thinking that it wasn't just the prom that was perfect, but the entire night and more importantly their relationship. Sure, they would fight sometimes, but mostly over small stuff, both girls struggling to think of an example as the enjoyed the perfect end to their night, and silently promised they would continue making their relationship perfect, or at least as close to it as possible.

The End.


End file.
